Dingy Hotel Room
by OrangeZest100
Summary: Ten wakes up in a dingy hotel room.  Ten/Eleven Slash.


**AN:** I don't really have an author's note; the top just looks kind of empty and weird without one.

Ten awoke slowly, from a deep blackness that had been his sleep. He could feel the pain crushing on his temples and he opened up his eyes, shutting them quickly when the migraine made the light painful. Opening his eyes more slowly, he looked around. Dingy hotel room, the wallpaper peeling and faded, carpet old, little in the room at all, and as his senses come back to him slowly, he realizes that he's naked, only half covered by the sheets of the bed. He let his head sink into the pillows, waiting for his memories to come back. His Time Lord metabolism was quickly wearing off the alcohol and he was quite sure he would be able remember everything in several moments. Ten shifted to get a better position on the lumpy mattress when pain shoots and radiates from his body. He gasps slightly, eyes going wide, trying to figure out how his naked body got so sore. He rolls over onto his stomach, ignoring the ache and pain that the movement brings. He lies still, his eyes closed, finding the greatest source of pain. It's coming from his rectum and with a small start he realized why he would be naked in a hotel room with a sore ass. Ten opens his eyes, his head already looking at the other side of the bed. His eyes meet green ones, though one such eye is obscured by a mop of brown hair that had fallen into the man's face. With a jerking motion that Ten was in no way prepared for, the other man kissed him hard, not paying attention to the fact that Ten didn't kiss back or had his eyes open or seemed utterly confused. The man pulled back, his hands hovering centimeters over Ten's skin, letting only a small gap occur between their faces. They weren't touching, but Ten could smell the other's breath and feel his presence on his skin.

"Good morning," breathed the other and Ten noticed that the man's breath smelled like mint and sugary fruit candies and garlic and corn, though mostly of mint. Carefully moving a hand, the brown haired individual swept a piece of hair off of Ten's face, still not quite touching him. "You seem fairly confused, bad hangover?" Ten didn't answer him. "Come on now, this isn't the first time you've gotten drunk. You know quite well what a hangover is. You could easily make an assessment." Ten still didn't answer, not knowing who the man was. He felt like running, not bothering with his clothes or anything else of consequence, but found himself rather unable to move. Not due to any sinister device, rather he seemed semi-paralyzed and his body refused to obey him. Swallowing in an attempt to clear his throat, Ten spoke in the hopes of figuring out what was happening.

"Who are…" He never quite got to finish his question as lips crashed into his again, taking full advantage of his open mouth to assault him with tongue. Although unwelcome and startling, Ten would admit that it wasn't a bad kiss, actually it felt quite good if he was being honest but he had no deals today of being honest with himself. The other grabbed hold of the headboard, swinging himself above Ten, keeping them locked in a kiss but refusing to allow Ten to turn over. Ten could hear him make a sound deep within his throat, but was to terrified attempt making any sort of comment, but he had to do something so when nothing happened for several moments, he spoke again. "S-stop," he said and was disappointed to find that he couldn't keep the shaking out of his voice. The man had his hands on either side of Ten, holding himself aloft. Something wet, insistent, soft started slowly up his spine and Ten arced his back reflexively to feeling of the tongue along his spine.

"You weren't saying that last night," he purrs into the Time Lord's ear and Ten shivers slightly, though from what he can't quite identify. He places a kiss on a shoulder blade. "Or the second…" he kisses farther down Ten's back "or the third…" He keeps whispering numbers between kisses but Ten can't hear him, only feel the small exhale of breath on his skin before another kiss is placed beside his spine. The man licked up the length of Ten's body again, but slower, less urgent, and Ten arcs his back again, letting out a small whimper that he can't control. Teeth tug gently on his ear lobe before releasing it and lips touch the side of his neck softly, pressing a slow soft kiss upon his neck. "You have quite a kinky side." Ten turns slowly, ignoring pain in his backside, and his companion lets him until they're staring face to face. Ten looks at the others body first, having only paid attention to the man's face before. There was a dark, long purple bruise along the side of the man's neck, and if Ten's quickly returning memory was correct, it had been put there by his numerous love bites. The man was covered in scratches and hickies and Ten was making sure to only pay attention to the waist up because he could quite easily see the rest of the other man, and the rest of himself, but he shied away from such private areas. He could tell that his own chest had a few injuries but they were much more prevalent on the man propped above him. "You also have quite a liking for shower sex."

"Who are you?" The man let him ask it this time, though he chuckles slightly and that hair of his is still hanging in front of one eye. Ten's not sure why, but for some reason this bugs him, not able to see both his eyes, so he tucks the hair behind the man's ear, waiting for his answer.

"I believe I told you last night, somewhere in the middle." Ten starts flicking through the memories quite astonished at what the night had turned out to be though he tried to hide it. "You're quite easy to flirt with actually." Ten's found the memory and he replays it waiting for the information. Something must have shown on his face for the other speaks again. "I'm surprised Jack hasn't gotten us in bed already."

"Eleven," says the hung-over Time Lord and it's almost a breathless whisper but the sound manages to fill the entire room, changing everything. For that's who it was, regeneration eleven, an older version of himself that he had scratched, gave hickies to, love bit, kissed, made love with. Ten looked into Eleven's eyes, seeing the scared sad acceptance in the old eyes. He can't guess what Eleven accepts, but then his perceptive brain unravels the puzzle. His rejection, Eleven accepts his rejection before he's even made it. Ten doesn't want to reject him. Something tears inside at the thought, so instead of telling him to leave like he ought to, Ten leans forward and kisses him, hard, not letting the other back away, wrapping his arms around the others neck to prevent it. Ten pulls back looking into the others eyes "I thought this was impossible." Eleven smiles and Ten notes how it lights up his entire face.

"Rule number one," says Eleven and Ten smiles because he knows what's coming next, "the Doctor lies." Then Eleven's kissing him again, roughly, uncontrollably, and Ten feels a fierce streak of joy. Ten's nails dig into Eleven's shoulders, causing a slight hitch of Eleven's breath, though they haven't stopped kissing yet. They break apart, breathing hard and Eleven breaks into another smile. "Shower sex." They whisk off to the bathroom, Eleven laughing and Ten smiling hugely.


End file.
